The Best of IPS Ficdom 2011 Nominees
by hookandladder
Summary: **Vote!** Here they are! All the suggested nominees for the Best of IPS Ficdom 2011 Archive. Come one, come all, and by all means, **VOTE!** voting ends 6/4/11.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's what you've all been waiting for! I have to admit, it feels a bit like the Oscars to me. This is so cool! I now present for your consideration: **

**The Nominees: The Authors**

**Best Author:**

Bujyo

Dispatchvampire

TilleyGirl

Roar526

JM529

KittyKnighton

Nemain13

Sfchemist

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best One-shot Author**

Roar526

Pollycrackers

Lunar Penguin

CMW2

Traviosita9124

RJ Lupin's Kat

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Most Humorous Author**

KittyKnighton

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Angst**

KittyKnighton

Dispatchvampire

RJ Lupin's Kat

Bujyo

Sfchemist

Strwbrygirl77

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Romance**

Bujyo

Strwbrygrl77

RJ Lupin's Kat

Roar526

TilleyGirl

KittyKnighton

Dispatchvampire

Nemain13

* * *

><p><strong>The Nominees: The Stories<strong>

**Best Angst**

Photograph-KittyKnighton

Just Overwhelm Me-Bujyo

Empy Barstool-Bconn369

Don't Speak-Bujyo

Neither Dream Noir Reality-RJ Lupin's Kat

Pleading for Absolution-System D Rail

When The Night Has Come-Pollycrackers

Seven Year Hitch-RJ Lupin's Kat

Conversations of the Two Fools-Roar526

Since I've Been Loving You-Nemain13

Mary's Christmas Carol-Nemain13

Unintended Consequences-KittyKnighton

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best AU**

You're The One That I'm Dreaming Of-TilleyGirl

Family Traditions-Nemain13

Albuquerque, We Have A Problem-Sfchemist

The Ties That Bind-FirstAid

The Ten Stages of Awakening-Sfchemist

West Of The Pecos-KittyKnighton

Masks-nemain13

In Darkness We Reign-KittyKnighton

Day Seven-Sfchemist

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Case Driven Story**

A Kiss Is Just A Kiss-TilleyGirl

And Your Little Dog, Too-Bujyo

Two Marshals for Sister Sheryl-Bujyo

Beyond The Sea-Dispatchvampire

Canary On A Landmine-Kyoiku Kanji

A Klandestine Affair-Roar526

House Of The Rising Son-Roar526

On The Run-TilleyGirl

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Funniest Story**

Word Play-Jinxed-Wood

License And Registration, Madame-Dispatchvampire

Coyote Love-Bujyo

Five Times Mary Killed Abby, And The One Time She Didn't-Tinlizzie82

Super Stapler-PenPaperGreenDay

2:54 AM. Somewhere East Of Liberal, Kansas-Sfchemist

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Crossover**

Gratitude-Dispatchvampire (Leverage/IPS)

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Fight Scene**

And Your Little Dog, Too-Bujyo

A Single Strand Unraveled-Bujyo

Just Overwhelm Me-Bujyo

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Sex Scene**

Two Marshals For Sister Sheryl-Bujyo

Dream A Little Dream-Dispatchvampire

And Your Little Dog, Too-Bujyo

Gambate, Marshall-Nemain13

A Klandestine Affair-Roar526

Family Traditions-Nemain13

Masks-Nemain13

Tyger, Tyger-Dispatchvampire

Beyond The Sea-Dispatchvampire

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Kiss**

Masks-Nemain13

A Kiss Is Just A Kiss-TilleyGirl

Family Traditions-Nemain13

Gambate Marshall-Nemain13

A Kiss Is Just A Kiss Sequel-TilleyGirl

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Mary/Marshall**

Quips and Salsa-Bujyo

The Ties That Bind-FirstAid

A Kiss Is Just A Kiss-TilleyGirl

Here Stands A Fool-Bujyo

Survivor: New Mexico-Roar526

Unintended Consequences-KittyKnighton

Albuquerque, We Have A Problem-Sfchemist

Resurrection-TilleyGirl

House Of The Rising Son-Roar526

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best One Shot**

A Klandestine Affair-Roar526

The Great Irony-Maddy51

Mon Jardin d'Hiver-Dispatchvampire

Black And White-Threedays

Messy-CMW2

Tabu-RJ Lupin's Kat

Stan By Marshall-Weirdgirl42

Neither Dream Noir Reality-RJ Lupins Kat

Guilt-Sinkme

My Dinner With Marshall-Tilleygirl

Lofty Expectations-RJ Lupin's Kat

License and Registration, Madame-Dispatchvampire

Olfactory Memory-Maddy51

Partners Know Better-Pygmymuse

Three Near Misses, A Close Call, And A Direct Hit-Traviosita9124

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best OC**

Elizabeth Mann-It's Too Late, Strwbrygrl77

Violet Burrel-Beyond The Sea-Dispatchvampire

Katie-The Ties That Bind-FirstAid

TL-Tyger, Tyger-Dispatchvampire

Shae-Seven Year Hitch-RJ Lupin's Kat

Katie-The Ties That Bind-FirstAid

Zoe-Beyond The Sea-Dispatchvampire

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Drabble**

A Little Clarification-PollyCrackers

A Smile Is Worth A Thousand Words-RJ Lupins Kat

Olfactory Memory-Maddy51

Pi Makes Everything Better-AliceSarina

Neither Dream Noir Reality-RJ Lupin's Kat

At What Seems The Appropriate Time-threedays

Mon Jardin d'Hiver-Dispatchvampire

Songs in the Key of M-Traviosita9124

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Dead Story**

Good Intentions-Nemain13

Family Traditions-Nemain13

Fish Out Of Water-KittyKnighton

All Bets Are Off-Pollycrackers

The Keeper's Keeper-SciFiDVM

Barrett-Donofan

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Songfic**

Songs In The Key of M-Traviosita9124

Safe As A House-AnyADoll

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Marshall/OC**

Beyond The Sea-Dispatchvampire-Zoe

Tyger, Tyger-Dispatchvampire-TigerLily

Seven Year Hitch-RJ Lupin's Kat-Shae

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Overall Fic**

And Your Little Dog, Too-Bujyo

Just Overwhelm Me-Bujyo

Seven Year Hitch-RJ Lupin's Kat

Masks-Nemain13

Beyond The Sea-Dispatchvampire

The Ten Stages Of Awakening-Sfchemist

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Best Unknown Fic**

Poor Mann's Mary-B-mystique

* * *

><p><strong>About the voting:<strong>

**Voting will be by PM only, and will run for two weeks (ending midnight on 6/4/2011) with results to posted on 6/5/2011. No voting for yourself, and please confine your votes one per category. The top three in each category will be posted on the 5****th****. Again, any questions, please feel free to PM and congratulations to all the nominees. **


	2. Chapter 2

Less than 24 hours to go in the Best of IPS Ficdom voting! There's still time, since the polls close at midnight 6/4/2011! If you haven't gotten your votes in, now is definitely the time! Please see chapter one for the nominations and the rules.


End file.
